Earth
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Control Earth -- Siphon or create up to 1 cubic foot of earth in a levitating cluster. This ability must be channeled. * Control Stone -- Siphon or create up to 5 pounds of rock in a levitating cluster. This ability must be channeled. * Sacred Geometry -- Your levitating element whisks around you and can be manipulated or thrown at a distance of up to 10 yards. * Push The Lil’ Daisies -- Alter the consistency of the surface ground within 2 yards around you, crumbling stone and rippling the soil as if it were a liquid. E X P E R T * Rabbit Hole -- Push The Lil’ Daisies can now be cast on rock, allowing then to tunnel beneath the earth or across its surface. * Pinnacle -- A significant amount of stone and soil siphon to a specific point underground, at which point it erects a flat pillar. You may create up to 5 pillars in quick succession. * Sinkhole -- Draw earth away from beneath the ground surface, creating a hidden sinkhole. * The Great Wall -- A wall of earth rises from the ground in front of you, erecting a wall of earth and stone. The wall may stand on its own if you siphon excess earth into the hole its left behind. M A S T E R * Sculpted -- Create animated, intricate objects made from carved stone or soil. This ability must be channeled. * Cracked Earth -- Create a crack in the ground that grows towards a target and will follow them up to a maximum distance of 15 yards from you. The crack fans like a bolt of lightning and is deep enough to trip a target. If a target’s limb becomes trapped within the crack, the crack will forcibly snap shut around it. * Sepultura -- Siphon Rock and Siphon Earth no longer require energy to maintain when the material is touching you. Trait Ability: * Earth Tail -- our tail becomes a mass of earth and rock, allowing you to control more of these materials at once and effectively turning your tail into a blunt weapon. This ability must be channeled. G R A N D M A S T E R * Earth Child -- Create a version of you made from rock and earth which can also use any of your elemental earth abilities.This ability must be channeled. There is also a 50% chance that an ability performed by Earth Child will not draw corruption (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure.) * Geogaddi -- Speak through your elemental material as if it were a communications device. This ability must be channeled. This ability has no distance limit, but more corruption is required the farther the object strays from you. * Obelisk -- 1 Spike of rock juts from the ground within a radius of 5 yards from you. Grand Masters of Earth: ''-- Ryou ; Tiki'' Addon Abilities • Rookie || Addon -- Earth -- 'Chromakey:' Rock and Soil under your control may be customized in type and color to your desire. || Addon -- Earth -- 'Titan:' 5 cubic feet of Earth and 30 pounds of rock may be controlled at once and now have a levitation area of up to 25 yards. • Expert || Addon -- Earth -- 'Flying Buttress:' Upon creating your first pillar, a piece of it breaks off and levitates to a maximum height of 25 yards from you. || Addon -- Earth -- 'Mountain Heart:' Rocks are naturally drawn towards you, allowing you to scale rocky surfaces and affix your paws to them like a magnet. • Master || Addon -- Earth -- 'Turf War:' There is also a 50% chance that an ability performed by one of your Sculpted creatures will not draw corruption (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure.) || Addon -- Earth -- 'Dirty Wound:' Rubbing earth into your wounds lessens the extent of the injury and promotes clotting without harming you. || Addon -- Earth -- 'Catacomb:' Siphon earth and Siphon Stone will now siphon the material towards a target within a radius of 15 yards. • Grand Master || Addon -- Earth -- 'Stonehenge:' Upon death, a sinkhole is created beneath your body. When activated, it will open into a pit of Obelisks. || Addon -- Earth -- 'Rock Garden:' Turn yourself into a cluster of stones or soil. This ability must be channeled, however, it will become passive whilst you are sleeping. Ability Troubleshooting: • '1 cubic feet of earth is about 25 lbs. • Push The Lil’ Daisies only works on the top ground layer. This ability will not affect the surface more than 6 inches deep. If a target becomes entangled in the earth, they will only sink slightly. • • • • • ''C A N N O T S : ' || ' '''Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Thing Thing Cost: { 0 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__